dragonadoptersfandomcom-20200222-history
Dino
The Raptor like Dinos are creatures of nature. Their wild nature tends to make them selfish, acting on what only interests them and what they want. They can however become curious about others, always careful on their first meeting. They mostly prefer inactivity but can be very energetic when they wish to be. Dinos produce Reptile Scales as a secondary resource. Descriptions Hatchling The curious Dino hatchling loves to be wherever the action is; they can often be found to be the center of attention. Full of energy at this early stage, they are quite agile and can often lead the other hatchlings into mischief. Their bodies have characteristic red stripes all over, and they have small arms compared to ther body size. Although the Dino isn't really a dragon, they do belong to the Dragonadopters family. Child Still very curious, the Dino child is eager to investigate and lead others on their own adventures. The Dino child however needs to sleep more often now, as its body uses the energy reserves needed for growth. Their tail and spikes on their back have grown. Teenager The Dino teenager is one of the most stubborn and selfish of the dragon teenagers. Their bodies have become very muscular, yet they are very agile and fast on their feet thanks to their long tails which they use to help balance them. Be careful now, their teeth are quite sharp! Adult Although small in body size compared to the other species, the Dino adult does not let this demean his stature. They are jealous of the fact the other adults species are larger than themselves, and imprudent in this fact. Their bodies are heavily muscled, but they have maintained their agility as their head and tail have become longer allowing for perfect balance. Ancient The ancient Dino is no larger than when it was an adult, but its tail and spikes have become longer, unblancing them and making them less agile than before. They need to slow down these days! They are certainly not the wisest of the ancients, and are still very stubborn in nature. Pixels Dino-0-Egg.gif|Dino Egg 0afc05ef0446527cf7a5f31c971f0dce.gif|Dino Hatchling - Air Dino Hatchling - Water.gif|Dino Hatchling - Water Dino Hatchling - Fire.gif|Dino Hatchling - Fire Dino Hatchling - Earth.gif|Dino Hatchling - Earth Dino_Hatchling_-_Silver_zps4f59237c.gif|Dino Hatchling - Silver Dino_Hatchling_-_Gold_zpsd83e63f8.gif|Dino Hatchling - Gold Dino Child - Air.gif|Dino Child - Air Dino-2-Water.gif|Dino Child - Water Dino-2-Fire.gif|Dino Child - Fire DinoEarthChild.gif|Dino Child - Earth Dino-2-Silver.gif|Dino Child - Silver Dino Child - Gold.gif|Dino Child - Gold Dino-3-Air.gif|Dino Teenager - Air 0e29d5b39170eb6b588f763b1cd895d0.gif|Dino Teenager - Water Dino Teenager - Fire.gif|Dino Teenager - Fire Dino-3-Earth.gif|Dino Teenager - Earth Dino Teenager - Silver.gif|Dino Teenager - Silver Dino Teenager - Gold.gif|Dino Teenager - Gold Dino-4-Air.gif|Dino Adult - Air Dino Adult - Water.gif|Dino Adult - Water Dino Adult - Fire.gif|Dino Adult - Fire Dino Adult - Earth.gif|Dino Adult - Earth Dino Silver Adult.gif|Dino Adult - Silver Dino-4-Gold.gif|Dino Adult - Gold Dino-5-Air.gif|Dino Ancient - Air Dino Ancient - Water.gif|Dino Ancient - Water Dino Ancient - Fire.gif|Dino Ancient - Fire Dino Ancient - Earth.gif|Dino Ancient - Earth Dino Ancient - Silver.gif|Dino Ancient - Silver Dino Ancient- Gold.gif|Dino Ancient- Gold Artwork Dino1Egg.gif|Dino Egg Dino Air 1 Hatchling.gif|Dino Hatchling - Air Dino Earth 1 Hatchling.gif|Dino Hatchling - Earth Dino Fire 1 Hatchling.gif|Dino Hatchling - Fire Dino Water 1 Hatchling.gif|Dino Hatchling - Water Dino Silver 1 Hatchling.gif|Dino Hatchling - SIlver Dino Gold 1 Hatchling.gif|Dino Hatchling - Gold Dino Air 2 Child.gif|Dino Child - Air Dino Earth 2 Child.gif|Dino Child - Earth Dino Fire 2 Child.gif|Dino Child - Fire Dino Water 2 Child.gif|Dino Child - Water Dino Silver 2 Child.gif|Dino Child - Silver Dino Gold 2 Child.gif|Dino Child - Gold Dino Air 3 Teen.gif|Dino Teenager - Air Dino Earth 3 Teen.gif|Dino Teenager - Earth Dino Fire 3 Teen.gif|Dino Teenager - Fire Dino Water 3 Teen.gif|Dino Teenager - Water Dino Silver 3 Teen.gif|Dino Teenager - Silver Dino Gold 3 Teen.gif|Dino Teenager - Gold Dino Air 4 Adult.gif|Dino Adult - Air Dino Earth 4 Adult.gif|Dino Adult - Earth Dino Fire 4 Adult.gif|Dino Adult - Fire Dino Water 4 Adult.gif|Dino Adult - Water Dino Silver 4 Adult.gif|Dino Adult - Silver Dino Gold 4 Adult.gif|Dino Adult - Gold Dino Air 5 Ancient.gif|Dino Ancient - Air Dino Earth 5 Ancient.gif|Dino Ancient - Earth Dino Fire 5 Ancient.gif|Dino Ancient - Fire Dino Water 5 Ancient.gif|Dino Ancient - Water Dino Silver 5 Ancient.gif|Dino Ancient - Silver Dino Gold 5 Ancient.gif|Dino Ancient- Gold Category:The Dragons